Lethea
Lethea pronounced (Leh - Thay - Ah) Also Known As Lethe Deanna Queen of the Savage Clans Abilities As a Sikathari-Croan Hybrid; Lethea has the following abilities * Ritual Arts **Death Inducement **Life Inducement **Esper Dancing **Esper Mutation **Resurrection **Sacrificial Protection **Sacrificial Power **Summoning *Spear Mastery * Sword Mastery **Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. **Cutting with a sword. **Cutting Wave **Deflection **Defense Break **Dual Wielding **Impale with a sword. **Multi-Slash with a sword. **Pressure Strike **Slash EffectProjection **Severing with a sword. *Indomitable Rage **Ability Transcendence - Exceed one's own limitations through rage **Anger Empowerment - Become stronger through anger. **Hatred Empowerment - Become stronger through hate. **Combat Empowerment - Increases one's fighting spirit. **Control Negation - Be too angry to be controlled. **Enhanced Survivability - Overcome physical issues to continue functioning. **Feral Mind - Fly into a berserk rage. **High Resistance - Resist many things through anger. **Pain Suppression - Resist physical pain by suppressing it with rage. **Strength Calling - Summon inner strength with the sheer force of rage. * Hybrid Physiology ** Hybrid Vitality ** Sikathari Physiology *** Dark Arts *** Berserker Physiology ****Anger Empowerment *****Rage Form ****Combat Empowerment ****Supernatural Condition *****Supernatural Combat ******Supernatural Unarmed Combat ******Weapon Proficiency ******Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *****Supernatural Durability *****Supernatural Endurance *****Supernatural Speed *****Supernatural Strength *****Supernatural Survivability ****Feral Mind *****Enhanced Instincts *****Fighting Instinct ******Auto-Reflexes ******CombatSupernatural Combat ******Supernatural Endurance ******Supernatural Senses ******Supernatural Stamina ******Fear Masking ******Maximum Concentration Capacity ******Optimal Finesse ******Sleep Combat ******Weapon Improvisation *****Killing Instinct *****Pain Suppression *****Predator Instinct ****Injury Immunity ****Unpredictability *** Faust Force ** Croan Physiology *** Homo Esper Physiology *** Dark Arts ****Blood Arts ****Summoning *****Faust Summoning ****Curse Arts *****Curse Inducement ****Destruction ****Elemental Arts ****Extrasensory Perception ****Illusionary Arts ****Possession ****Shapeshifting ****Telekinesis *** Survival Instincts ****Craft Improvisation - Improvise anything from the surrounding resources. ****Culinary Intuition - Cooking to stay alive by using stockpile food and water. ****Enhanced Combat - Self-defense. ****Enhanced Preparedness - Always be prepared. ****Enhanced Trapping - Home and territory invasions. ****Hunting Intuition - Know how to hunt. ****Medical Intuition - Medical care. ****Self-Sustenance - Without the aid, support, or interaction. ****Tracking Evasion - Avoid detection and evade followers. ****Weapon Improvisation - Use anything as a weapon. *Channeling **Ability Creation **Ability Recharging **Energy Absorption **Energy Amplification **Energy Attacks **Energized Body **Energy Constructs **Energy Conversion **Energy Source Selection **Energy Transferal **Energy Transmutation **Infusion **Limit Break/Limiter Removal **Maximum Concentration Capacity ***Ability Focus ***Energy Concentration **Power Absorption **Power Augmentation/Self-Power Augmentation **Power Compression **Power Expansion **Power Level Arts **Power Mixture **Power Reversal **Power Sharing **Power Source Creating **Power Transferal **Power Transmutation **Quality Enhancement **Synchronization/Power Resonance Information Overview Lethea is the daughter of Eremetia and Azrail. Lethea's mother is the widowed wife of the previous Dark Lord she is also the Advisor to the King. Lethea was born in the city of Neo Saharan in the year 5090 FE. Lethea followed in the footsteps of her father becoming a great conqueror though she did not conquer nations she united the Savage Clans something that had never been done before and in doing so she made history and immortalized herself to the Savage Clans. Using the Savage Clans she turned on the Kingdom she had been born in and began using the tabooed Arts that had been long forgotten due to the fall of the Savage Clans. Lethea was an incredible combatant as she was able to disarm and kill hundreds of trained warriors if she wanted to. Lethea's actions though they brutal and evil to some were good for the Savage Clans, her conquest of the Nations allowed for the Savage Clans for once to stop fighting each other and to finally start growing with each other. Lethea founded the Empire of Ferox on her conquests. Biography Childhood Lethea daughter of Eremetia and Azrail was born in the year 5090 OE in the city of Neo Saharan a pub of trade and great advancement in the fields of Esper. Lethea's childhood wasn't exactly the easiest one out there her mother was the King's Advisor which left Eremetia very little time to spend with her and the other people in her life weren't close to her. The servants in the Royal Capital gossiped about Lethea with malice and the other Noble children weren't any better they only insulted, slandered, and avoided her. When Lethea turned 7 her 1st Skills activated, they were Mind and Rage they manifested one day due to being bullied by some noble-born girls. The girls were harassing Lethea they pushed her and slapped her and insulted her but she finally snapped when they insulted her father, Lethea had never met her father because he had died the year she was born and because of this she always had a sore spot in her heart because of not knowing her father. When she snapped her eyes which at the time were hazel turned a seething ferocious yellow which was because of the skill Mind and her Sikathari/Croan heritage. When she was done with those girls and had come to from going feral she was covered in blood not her own but that of the 3 bullies. The girls were laying in a pool of their blood with their eyes gouged out, cuts all over their bodies and not shallow one's deep ones, broken bones, and now what used to be pretty faces were horribly bashed and mutilated. Lethea was horrified at what she had done and in her shock fled the castle to escape the guards who had come and found her covered in the fresh blood of those girls. Lethea managed to find a place outside the city in the slums where she could rest and reconcile her thoughts. Lethea was afraid because the girls she had killed were the daughters of Dukes and Marquis and because of this if they caught her they would kill her for killing them so Lethea kept herself hidden and planned for her escape from the city. Within hours news of what Lethea had done spread like wildfire and before Lethea knew it every soldier had a copy of her wanted poster and sentries were posted on every road looking for her but they wouldn't be able to catch her. Lethea's mind and body was going crazy she was aware of everything around her the soldiers the people as well as the pulse and ebb of life she was aware of it all and the feeling that had overtaken her in the castle that had made her kill those intolerable girls without mercy took her again and led her to safety. When Lethea had come to she found herself far away from the capital on a hill where she could overlook the whole city and see the lights moving in the streets where the soldiers were looking for her. Lethea gradually began to calm down and begun to focus her senses so that she could keep any semblance of her sanity because she would need to find a place where she could hide from the Allied Nations. Lethea remembered the stories her mother used to tell her about the Savage Clans and how they were wild and murderous but loving to their own and because of this Lethea decided to go to the Croan Clans and see what she could do there. 4 years later Lethea was 11 years of age. Lethea had been living with the Croats in the Savage Lands for 4 years now she had learned their ways getting know their rituals and Esper Styles and other things that brought her closer to them in the body and spirit. Lethea had mastered Arts from the Croats being just as good as her mother with Arts if not better. Lethea had been adopted by the tribes chief and made and been made a candidate for chief against the Chieftesses own daughter. The name of the chieftess who had adopted Lethea was Feyre. Lethea was happy in the village but she had noticed the warring of the different clans the perpetual collapse and renewal, the war and bloodshed, the pointless arguments and justifications for it all, it bothered Lethea that her own people were in such a state and she decided that she would unite them all and make them have reason, she would make them work together until they saw themselves as one that is what she decided to do and she would. Lethea and the Chieftess daughter Nathania started out as bitter rivals because of how Feyre favored Lethea but over time the 2 became the best of friends. The rest of the year Lethea and Nathania got along great as if they were family sadly, however, their friendship was cut short due to a rebellion against the Chieftess which resulted in Nathania being tortured to death and left mutilated on the ground. Lethea was the one to find Nathania and the one to avenge her needless to say she was merciless in her wrath leaving behind a trail crimson carnage. This event left Lethea with a dark inclination for slaughter. Adolescence 3 years had passed since Lethea had sworn to unite the Savage Clans and she was now in a position to do so. The Clan Hierarchy was a Chiefdom which means that the aristocracy was decided by who was the strongest warrior this would allow Lethea to become the Chiefton and soon the next Chiefton Competition would be held soon. Lethea began practicing more with her ability Mind trying to control it more so that she could be more potent in combat. Lethea's practice was effectively allowing her to retain her sanity when she went feral, however, it wasn't easy she had to control her most base instincts which were very compelling. When Lethea was in her feral state she was much stronger than any of the other candidates as she was faster, stronger, and more durable than any of them. 'Rise to Power' 4 months later, the Chiefton Competition began and Lethea entered the tournament with an illustrious entrance as the entire Chiefdom knew about the skill that Lethea possessed the power that she possessed and her heritage. Her early matches were easy for her to the point she didn't even need to use her skills she just beat them down with ease sometimes not even drawing her weapon. Lethea continued cutting down her enemies with ease gaining massive amounts of prestige on the way. The final fight came around in a flash and Lethea was up against her rival Fara who had taunted her when she first arrived. Lethea began to seethe with anger when Fara mentioned her friend Nathania who had died a year ago. Lethea went totally feral but this time she was aware of what she was doing and she reveled in the carnage and screaming it 3 Croats to knock her off Fara who at that point was so horribly beaten that they weren't even sure she was still alive. Lethea felt no pity only an empty void that kept eating her up from the inside which had started thanks to the death of Nathania. Lethea was crowned the champion which all but solidified her station as the inheritor to the Chiefdom leaving the only plausible way to take away her rights being Right by Conquest. 3 years later, Lethea is now 17 years of age and the general of the Croan Army. Lethea had complete control of most if not all of her abilities. Lethea made her proposition to Feyre on uniting the Clans and Feyre agreed to allow Lethea to attempt it. Lethea's first target was the other Croan Tribes as they would be vital in the unification considering where they were at themselves an attempt to unify the others would be pointless if they weren't united themselves. 5 months later Lethea began her campaign with a vigor unheard of with the year all of the Coats were united and utterly subservient to Lethea, soon she began amassing all the knowledge from the different Croats which made them all stronger as a collective as they had a deeper understanding of their history and practice of their traditions in culture and in Arts. The Croat's abilities became more refined over the months becoming stronger in effect and potency. As Lethea studied the different styles of the Croats, Lethea developed a new ability called Channeling this ability allowed her to sustain her abilities even allowing her to boost the output power that she had. Lethea later began her campaign to unite the other Savage Clans which she would spend a year doing. Lethea successfully united the Savage Clans at the age of 18. Adulthood 'Conquest of the Imperial Federation ' 5 years later, Lethea is now 23 years of age and the Queen of the Savage Clans. Lethea by the time she was 23 had fully united all of the Savage Clans as well as integrated them all together enough so that they could freely reveal closely guarded teachings with each other which strengthened all of them making them a serious force to be reckoned with. Lethea decided that her new kingdom which she had named Ferox was finally ready to show itself on the world stage. 3 months later, Lethea attacked the Allied Nations who had at this point changed their name to the Imperial Federation. Her attacks were sudden and unpredictable like her father before her she took out big swathes of land quickly and effectively. The resemblance in the attack pattern was uncanny some were even thinking it was her who led this army and they wouldn't have been wrong if everyone hadn't thought she was dead and gone after she fled from the capital 16 years ago. Lethea's conquest was so effective that after a year 2/3rds of federation territory had been consumed by her army and then consolidated with supply routes. After another 3 months of consistent gorilla tactics, federation defenses began to collapse, supply routes were captured and plundered, and morale fell into the gutter. Then when the Federation was weak and she had the upper hand she came across her mother on the battlefield injured and bleeding out dying before her. Lethea was utterly shocked at seeing her mother lying on the ground to the point she grabbed her mother called off her army and rushed her mother to the best healers she had. Once her mother was healed she collapsed in her lap weeping, whimpering, and sniveling like a child. This was the 1st time she had seen her mother in 16 and a half years and Lethea was utterly and completely shaken as the last time she had seen her mother was the morning of the day she had become a murderer and fled from the city. Lethea's mother forgave her for running away and instead stood with her daughter out of love for her. Lethea newly restored was still weak internally from the traumatic event with her mother but she was calmer and sharper as her feral side had been made more unstable due to her unhandled emotions so for it to be fixed she was finally able to work at her highest functioning capacity in combat as she was no longer holding back she was able to let loose without snapping back to memories of her mother. Within weeks the Imperial Federation was brought to its knees however Lethea decided not to destroy them she decided instead to keep the land she had conquered but to let the Federation live out of mercy and at the request of her mother. The Imperial Federation, however, didn't give up they wanted their land back and they were under pressure from the nations on the other side of their border. The Imperial Federation sent a suicide attack to kill Lethea as they had done to her father but Lethea, unlike her father, kept a royal guard to protect her called Venom who successfully helped her kill the Heroes who had come to kill her in the process killing the leader of the Imperial Federation resulting in the complete destruction of the Federation and its subsumption into her kingdom.